


Irresistible

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: After a well placed potion from Dot, the two witches finally admit their feelings for one another.





	Irresistible

Hester was sure this was Dot's fault.

 

She didn't have any evidence, but her motto was guilty until proven innocent.

 

It all started in Advanced Henchman Training.

 

~

 

Hester was just minding her own business and listening to the teacher as he rambled on.

 

About five minutes into the class, Ravan came up to her in the middle of the lecture.

 

"How about you and I get out of here?" he asked with a sleazy smile on his face.

 

Hester was shocked for a moment.

 

Was he... flirting?!

 

Her finger glowed and she showed him exactly what she thought about his suggestion with a well placed curse.

 

Anadil snickered and Hester smirked, but she felt slightly concerned about why Ravan had approached her in the first place.

 

~

 

Hester caught several people smiling and staring at her and shifted her shoulders uncomfortably.

 

Dot was oddly missing today, but Anadil and Hester weren't worried.

 

Dot sometimes missed a few days just to spend time with her girlfriend (Kiko).

 

They two of them sat down on their normal seats and the tattooed witch didn't even notice Arachne approaching until she was there beside them.

 

"Hester, I got this for you," she said with a small grin on her face.

 

She held out a blood-red rose.

 

Hester frowned in confusion and looked between the girl and the offering.

 

"Umm... I don't want a flower," she said curtly.

 

Arachne didn't look deterred and have her a small smile.

 

"Would you like to go for a walk in the blue forest?"

 

Hester frowned in confusion and shook her head.

 

"No."

 

She didn't notice that Anadil was glaring at her vehemently.

 

"What's going on today?" Hester asked as Arachne walked off with a depressed look on her face."

 

Anadil shrugged and went back to eating, side eyeing both Evers and Nevers alike as they stared at Hester.

 

~

 

About an hour later, there were several boys and girls that kept asking Hester if she wanted to go out (either on a date or to a vaguely suggested other destination that was easily considered a date or place to make out).

 

Hester denied all of them with disgust and more than a few curses thrown their way.

 

Anadil was still slightly sulking as she watched everyone else doing something she wanted desperately to do herself.

 

Ask out Hester.

 

But she was sure that her friend would react just the same way to her as all of the others trying to make advances on her.

 

Anadil completely understood why everyone was so interested in Hester, but why now and so suddenly?

 

She couldn't answer that, but there was certainly one witch that could.

 

~

 

Dot was holed up in the blue forest with her girlfriend and giggling, imagining what was probably happening right now.

 

Hester was undoubtedly getting hit on by everyone that came within thirty yards of her (minus teachers because that's just gross).

 

She'd done this on purpose.

 

Her reasoning was simple, but important.

 

To get Hester and Anadil to admit their feelings for one another.

 

And she thought all it would take was a quick potion.

 

~

 

The advances were getting more and more disturbing the longer they went on.

 

Soon, Hester found herself wishing for classes to be over so that these people would leave her alone.

 

One boy that she didn't even know the name of had even tried to corner her (as in literally trap her in the corner of the hallway).

 

Anadil had growled and her rats had leaped at him before Hester even had the chance to defend herself with her demon or a curse.

 

The looks were getting longer and more lustful.

 

All Hester could be grateful for was the fact that the teachers seemed unaffected (which was good because she didn't want any of them to come anywhere within five feet of her on a normal day).

 

It seemed as if there was one more person that was just as unaffected as the adults.

 

Anadil.

 

She didn't seem to do anything different than usual.

 

Hester ignored the little bit (or perhaps big bit) of her that felt slightly... disappointed?

 

Why would she possibly be disappointed about that?

 

She hated when people started flirting with her like this.

 

She didn't notice Anadil's glowing green finger that cursed not one, not two, but three of their gawking classmates.

 

~

 

Dot wondered how much longer it would take.

 

One good kiss from Anadil should end the spell (that or if it wore off, but that would take twenty-four hours).

 

That true love's kiss would hurry it up though.

 

She was sure it was over by now... right?

 

~

 

Hester walked into their room and sighed in relief.

 

Anadil slammed the door closed angrily, flopping down onto her bed and looking quite sulky.

 

"Ani, what's wrong with everyone today?" she asked grumpily.

 

Anadil muttered something into her pillow that Hester couldn't understand.

 

Hester frowned.

 

"Ani, is something bothering you?"

 

The albino shook her head, but she didn't look up.

 

Hester stared at her and rolled her eyes, turning over to her her textbook out of her backpack.

 

She didn't notice Anadil shooting looks at her every once in a while.

 

~

 

It was getting late now, so Dot guessed it would be about time to head back.

 

She gave Kiko a quick kiss and a wide grin before she went back to her room.

 

~

 

Hester heard the door open and looked up, seeing Dot walk in.

 

The rotund witch suddenly frowned and looked between her and Anadil.

 

"Seriously?!" she cried out.

 

Hester sat up.

 

She knew she'd done something.

 

 

"What did you do?" she snapped, standing up and stalking toward the other witch.

 

Dot squeaked and scurried back.

 

"It was just a little potion!"

 

Hester's finger glowed and she continued to advance on the shorter girl.

 

"What kind of potion?"

 

"The one we learned about last month! It's supposed to make everyone irresistibly attracted to you!"

 

Hester glared daggers at the other girl.

 

Something in her brain froze for a moment.

 

Everyone?

 

She didn't stop to think about why Dot had done it and, in her moment of frozen confusion, Dot disappeared and mogrified into a bird.

 

She flew out the window and Hester growled.

 

She turned around and saw Anadil staring at her.

 

She didn't notice the pink blush on Anadil's face.

 

"Everyone..." Hester muttered.

 

She looked up and saw Anadil looking down.

 

“Ani, that must have been weird. How did you... deal with that?” she asked.

 

Hester’s face was flushed and red.

 

She wished she hadn’t asked.

 

Anadil was quiet for a long, long moment.

 

So long Hester didn’t think she was going to respond.

 

But Anadil was just trying to gather her courage.

 

“I didn’t notice.”

 

Hester frowned in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t notice. It... I... always feel that way.”

 

Anadil looked up, her beady red eyes staring into Hester’s.

 

“I’m always irresistibly attracted to you,” she said, looking down with her face a bright red color.

 

Anadil looked down at her lap.

 

She didn’t notice the shocked expression on Hester’s face, nor the bright red color that followed (or the excited grin that spread across her lips unlike any smile she’d ever had).

 

She crossed the room and grabbed onto Anadil’s cheeks, pulling her forward and connecting their lips.

 

And, just like that, the spell was broken.

 

Everyone stopped feeling that new, inexplicable feelings for Hester.

 

Everyone but one albino that was currently kissing the tattooed witch (and making the most of it).

 

Dot smirked as she watched.

 

She’d done her job (and done it well).


End file.
